


Oils

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock and Bones in an art class.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196





	Oils

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Leonard grumbles, “Oh no,” under his breath, which draws Spock to look up from his paints. He follows Leonard’s gaze across the room to where their latest model is strolling through the classroom, dressed in the usual plain gold robe that dips low down his shoulders and barely covers his thighs. It’s an indecent outfit for an indecent task, but Spock reminds himself that this is _art_ : a purely professional thing. _Spock_ would be the indecent one if he were to allow his gaze to stray along the man’s sun-kissed skin or the perfect curl in his light brown hair. Normally, that is no issue—Spock’s never stared particularly hard at a model before. Around them, several other students have joined in ogling. 

The model reaches the pedestal in the middle, and their instructor coaches him on a pose. The model is human, the first one they’ve had—every day has offered a new species. Occasionally, they’ve had models of mixed descent. This man is pure _Terran_ —an American face with bright eyes, a wide smile, and a handsome physique with just enough muscle tone to merit the addition of it in Spock’s painting. He belatedly realizes that he’s dropped his brush and bends to retrieve it.

He straightens out just in time to see the model drop his robe. The fluffy fabric hits the floor with a soft thunk, and suddenly, every bit of the man’s gorgeous body is on display. To Spock’s surprise and supreme displeasure, he feels his cheeks heating. He hasn’t blushed over any of the other models before, even the Vulcan, who looked unsettling like a boy that Spock grew up with.

“This is James Kirk,” the instructor recites to them, already starting her slow circling of the room, eyes grazing over each student’s canvas. 

The model corrects, “Jim.”

The instructor waves her hand dismissively. “Note the rounded ears of the human species and the pink hue to this particular one’s skin. If you stray from that, please be prepared to explain your decision if you wish to receive a passing grade.”

Next to Spock, Leonard snorts. He always thinks their teacher is too rigid, always thinks she has too many _rules_ for how art should be. Spock requires rules. He believes that’s the purpose of a class. Life Drawing should be as simple and strategic as the rest of Spock’s courses. 

Usually, it is. Usually, he begins right away, steadily copying exactly what lies in front of him, and he receives top marks for it. Except usually, the model is looking at a random spot on the wall and not _right at him_.

Jim Kirk is looking right at him. Those vivid eyes pierce right through Spock’s being, freezing Spock’s hand. Leonard quietly grumbles, “Of course he’d look this way. _Ass_.” Jim is turned towards them; they can’t see his ass.

Jim’s lips quirk up in a slight smile, as though he heard Leonard’s comment. Fortunately, the teacher doesn’t seem to have heard. She’s still across the room, scolding a Tellarite for his use of purple paint.

Spock slowly lowers his brush to his palette, but his eyes are still on Jim’s body. Jim’s face. Jim’s chest. He can feel his blush deepening but refuses to look lower. Jim’s standing with one leg thrust out to the side and one arm half raised. Spock will have to draw only his bust. Leonard mutters, “I’m gonna give him a small ween.”

Spock doesn’t know what a ‘ween’ is and doesn’t want to ask. He can tell that Leonard’s extremely bothered by this model and can tell why. Spock knows absolutely nothing about Jim Kirk aside from the fact that he’s devastatingly attractive, yet Spock would be willing to bet that he’s _trouble_. And Spock doesn’t usually make bets. 

It’s not advised to talk during the class, but Spock risks whispering to Leonard anyway, “Do you know him?”

“ _Do I know him?_ ” Leonard repeats. “That’s my best friend!”

The instructor’s head swivels around. Leonard and Spock instantly fall silent. Spock frowns but doesn’t admit aloud that he thought _he_ was Leonard’s best friend. They are always disagreeing, but discourse is simply a human way of communicating. Spock doesn’t really have any other friends at the Academy. Or anywhere. 

He doesn’t know anybody like Jim Kirk. He tries to capture the intelligent yet slightly roguish glint in Jim’s eyes, but it’s difficult. He doesn’t usually get caught up in such small details before he’s finished sketching out the main mass, but Jim keeps _looking at him_.

“Wait a minute...” Leonard hisses. “He’s not looking at me... he’s looking at _you_. Oh, for the love of...”

Spock attempts to paint Jim’s smile, but it twitches wider into a charming grin. Spock asks, “Would you please tell him to look elsewhere?”

“Oh, that’s cute. You think he listens to me.”

The teacher looks up from over an Andorian’s shoulder and clears her throat, checking, “Is there anything you’d like to share with the class, gentleman?”

Another human across the room asks, “Can we have his number?” Several other giggle, and Jim visibly fights to stop himself from joining in. Clearly, he doesn’t mind the attention. The teacher scowls so hard that the woman who spoke shrinks all the way down behind her easel.

Spock traces out Jim’s shoulders and waits for the room to die down again. Only when the teacher’s retreated behind her desk does Leonard grumble, “I’m never going to forgive him for this.”

Spock freezes. He’s fairly certain Jim just _winked_ at him.

For the first time, Spock thinks he won’t receive a perfect grade. Leonard nudges his side, forcing his brush to go off-kilter down Jim’s left breast. “Hey, you doin’ okay there, pointy?”

Against his better judgment, Spock asks, “Could you introduce me?”

Leonard groans.


End file.
